This invention pertains to locking mechanisms. More particularly this invention pertains to locking mechanisms for firearms. In one particular aspect this invention pertains to locking mechanisms for firearms of the revolver type.
Present day firearms are provided with safety devices to put the weapon in a "safe" position, however, these safety devices are easily manipulated thus defeating the purpose of the device.
Death and injury can result from the accidental discharge of a firearm when the safety device is not in use. There is, therefore, a need for a locking means for firearms which will enable the owner of the weapon to "lock" or disarm the firearm when not in use. Ideally the locking means should provide access to the weapon only by the owner or those authorized to use it, and should not impede the carrying or transporting of the firearm. The prior art locking devices have generally been deficient in the regard.